


I Love It

by AbusiveLittleBun



Series: Porn Star Au [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Feminization, If you'd call wearing lingerie that but tbh I think that's unisex, Lingerie, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star AU, Porn Star!Robert Fischer, Robert Fischer being everyone's favorite slut, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, with that being said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun
Summary: This is a sequel to Sweetest Cherry so check that out first ;)Robert was forced to quit his job as an adult movie star to prepare to take over his father's company. No one could know about his shameful past. Or so he thought.
Relationships: Eames/Robert Fischer
Series: Porn Star Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820431
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	I Love It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100dabbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/gifts).



> Title from JVLA - such a whore
> 
> This is a big thank you for Irie; without our horny ramblings and your support this work would have never happened, I'm so glad to have you as my partner in horny crime <3
> 
> Songs to listen to (THE SLOWED DOWN VERSION FOR EXTRA HORNY)while reading to set that mood:  
> Fifth Harmony - Worth It  
> Lady Gaga - Love Game  
> Pitbull - Hotel Room Service  
> Britney Spears - Gimme More

"Do not be late, Robert or I will be very disappointed."

"Yes, daddy," Robert sighed and hung up.

He threw the phone to the other side of the bed and rolled over, kicking the soft blankets. He clutched at his huge teddy bear, pressing his face into the soft fur to muffle his frustrated whining. Daddy wanted him to be in the office within thirty minutes to meet with the board and introduce himself.

Finally, after three months he could leave the house only to be put on public display in front of his father's colleagues. They will put on their fake smiles and shake his hand with their clammy hands as they mask their disgust. Here he is, Robert Fischer, the shameful brat that will inherit his daddy's company. The slutty little whore that did some gay porn and got found out and grounded.

To be fair he wasn't sure how known that information was amongst them; his dad made sure that all of his videos were taken off the net and no trace of his work was left behind. When he found out about the whole thing three months ago, he took immediate action; he drastically cut Robby's allowance, made him finish his university exams early, put him under house arrest with no guests allowed. He even took away his video camera so he wouldn't be making homemade videos.

It only took one phone call to get the studio he was working for to let Robert go and erase his movies or he'd have filed a lawsuit and destroyed them.

"Sorry, Bobby, you know you're our most popular bottom and you leaving will be a great loss for us, but I'm scared shitless by your father, to be honest," Cobb, his director, and agent said when he was handed the phone.

Just like that he lost his first job and dignity. That day he spent crying and screaming into the pillow and didn't get out of bed. He loved that job. He loved doing porn; getting pounded and told sweet things by big, muscly, hairy, older men and treated like a total slut. 

He knew he shouldn't have started working in that particular industry, with his background and his father's high expectations, but it all just fell into his lap. He was dumb, eager, and horny and let some hot fratboy take his virginity in a college party and record the whole thing. He didn't even suspect that the other boy would put it up on a porn site and send it to all his other coursemates that were interested. Although maybe he should have.

Robert was burning with shame when Tyler, the boy who fucked him, showed him during class how popular the video quickly became, views in the thousands barely a day later. It explained why some guys hooted and groped him while walking through campus. He cried in the bathroom instead of going to class afterwards.

Tyler still didn't see the problem with how he embarrassed Robby, coming over that night uninvited and showing him all the comments the video received. Robert could only flush and tremble at all the praise, feeling like one of the lucky boys in his favorite videos, shame quickly turning into belly-fluttering happiness at all the sweet words. 

Tyler showed that this big-name gay porn studio even DMed him, inquiring about Robby's interest in going professional. He instantly recognized the brand: Inception Studio. His favorite adult filmmakers. Robert thought he was already far too deep to turn back, might as well do what he likes, and get paid for it. He accepted the job offer after minimal hesitation.

He got fucked the way he liked, treated like a prized possession, and a fat check after every fat cock.

It was all going so perfectly until one of his professors recognized him in one of his movies and snitched to his father.

He called the studio in the middle of a scene where Robert was getting gangbanged by some hot biker daddies. He was notorious for his terrible timing.

Now all he had was his playroom and toys at home, no real sex for three agonizing months. Call him an addict or nympho but he was sure that he will go insane if he has to go without a dick in him for another day.

Robert knew he couldn't laze around and swim in self-pity though; he had to get ready and go to the board-meeting but it felt like the last thing he wanted to do. After all, his dad was kind enough to interrupt him in the middle of trying out his newly purchased vibrator.

He rolled his hips against the over-sized plushy, that he was hugging close, rubbing his little hard-on against the soft fabric of his pink, strawberry-patterned, lacy panties and nudging the toy inside him deeper. Robby briefly thought about just humping his grown-man-sized teddy bear and riding his vibrator until he comes, but sadly he knew he couldn't reach his orgasm fast enough to make it to the meeting. 

He groaned and finally reached down to switch off the toy and pull it out of himself to replace it with a glittery, pink plug to cease the empty feeling and keep the lube from dripping out of his hole. He planned on getting back to playing with himself as fast as he was done with the board. Besides, if he felt bored he could always grind down on it to have some relief.

Robert rolled out of the large bed, filled with plushies, leaving the silky, peach-colored sheets in a mess, padding through the white fur-rug to exit the pink glow of his playroom and get back into his boring, white bedroom. He wandered to his formal wardrobe, rolling his eyes at the muted, dark, expensive suits and crisp white shirts. His naughty wardrobe was much more fun.

He pulled his grey trousers over his long legs that were still clad in white stockings, held up by lacy garters with pink ribbons, matching the color of his panties. He liked to feel cute even when he had to look pristine and proper. He should be allowed to have this much fun at least.

He dressed up in record speed, smoothing back his hair and putting on a subtle dab of perfume, - he found most colognes too strong and unpleasant for himself and preferred sweet fragrances-, and was out the door in record speed, greeting his driver and sighing as he got into the backseat and waited in agony to arrive at the office.

Once he was there, he walked through the hall to the elevator with his head held high and grace in his composure, acting as if he wasn't wearing a plug, that gave him delicious sensations with every step.

It was all going to be alright, - he tried to reassure himself mentally as he pressed the button to his father's floor, the thirtieth,- these people probably had no idea of his shameful activities.

But before the elevator could close completely he heard someone shout "Wait, hold it!" and a strong hand pushed back the metal door, making it retreat in haste.

Robert's eyes widened as the man, who the hand and voice belonged to, stepped in; his tall, broad, strong body was clad in a tight button-up that stretched over prominent muscles and a light beard covered his handsome face.

"Sorry, mate, I'm late already as it is," the handsome stranger chuckled, breathing a bit hard, clearly he made a run for the door, and finally looked at Robert's face and his smile froze.

Yeah, probably he realized that Robert is not one of his regular colleagues, so he shouldn't act so familiar, with how wide-eyed he got all of a sudden.

He had nice, dark eyes, a warm but uncertain color. He also had a mouth that Robert wanted to feel on his own. Goddamn it, Robert, focus, don't get horny now and jump on the cock of the first bear you see.

When the man was still just silently looking at his face, Robert glanced at the row of buttons on the wall for a second as a silent reminder, but the stranger just started roving his eyes over his frame. Yes, he got it, he has never seen him in the building before, move on with it you sexy fucking-, calm down Robby, deep breaths. No thinking about how big his dick can be, and absolutely no glancing down to try to guess.

"Which floor?", he asked politely, to get the man to focus, careful to not let his inner thoughts come through.

As if he threw a bucket of ice water on him, the handsome stranger snapped out of his trance and blinked before turning to the panel on the elevator wall, clearing his throat before answering with a rough voice, "Uh, yeah, twenty-two, thanks, mate."

Robert pressed the button and tried to not trace with his eyes the other man's movements as he slowly walked around him to lean against the wall behind his back. But, as the walls were made out of mirrors, it was hard to ignore the view in the corner of his eyes as the stranger rubbed a hand over his beard, stretching even further the rolled-up shirtsleeve confining his bicep, and his gaze clearly returned and stayed on his body.

It's fine, Robert, he's not checking you out, you just wish he was, everything is okay, you'll rub one out later to his image-

"Never seen you here before. Job interview?" the stranger's voice interrupted his thoughts. Did he sound almost amused? Why, was he not looking fit for the office? His tie is probably worth more than this other guy's whole outfit.

"Yes, I suppose, something like that," Robert tried to sound unbothered and didn't even turn around, trying to ignore the other man.

"Hm. Hope you get it, mate, really. Would love to see you around. I'm Eames, by the way." 

Robert almost groaned aloud, internally screaming that he would love to see Eames around too. He closed his eyes for a second to take a deep breath, he had to calm down, his dick-withdrawal was getting severe. He glanced at the panel, already on the twentieth floor, he could do this, just a few more seconds.

"Thank you."

He didn't see Eames directly but from the mirrors on the side, he could see him push away from the wall and come closer and could feel the strong chest radiate warmth onto his back, his hot breath tickling his ear as he leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Because I miss seeing you on Pornhub. Big fan of your work, Bobby."

Robert felt his blood run cold and his face grow hot as he stood frozen in place. Eames recognized him. Eames saw his movies. He felt like the world was crashing around him. Barely noticed the elevator stopping on Eames' floor, the other man moving closer to leave with his hand giving a squeeze to Robby's ass with a cheeky grin.

"Shame your movies were taken down, lucky I had them all saved. You're my number one jack-off material, you see," the door opened slowly and Eames took his hand away to give him a little wave as he moved to exit, "Sign my underwear sometime, will you?"

Time seemed to slow down. This man could ruin him. He could tell the whole company about his past. Robert was panicking. He was also horny as fuck.

He grabbed the back of Eames' shirt, gently tugging on the material before Eames could leave, already half out the door, making him turn his head back. Robert knew he must have looked like a mess; his breathing was labored, his cheeks adorned with a growing blush, his eyes glazed, his lips glistening and red where he was biting them. That was the face Cobb used to call his 'little desperate slut begging for a good dicking'-face, but he also said that he always looked like that, he couldn't help it.

It seemed to do the trick because Eames' eyes widened and turned around fully, holding the elevator door open with a strong arm. Robby's hand that previously was holding the back of his shirt was now caressing over the front of it, fingers tracing strong muscles together with his hooded eyes.

"Would you like it signed now?" his eyes went back to look into Eames' with nothing but pure lust, "I don't have a pen, but I can do it with my tongue."

Eames inhaled sharply before looking around and hastily crowding Robert back into the elevator, smashing the 'close' button and then the 'emergency stop' without looking away. The doors barely closed before his hands were all over Robby, feeling up his ass and waist, pressing a forceful and eager kiss against his pliant lips. 

Robby moaned into it and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him closer and letting Eames manhandle him against the wall to ravish his mouth.

"Fuck, this is a wet dream of mine coming true," Eames groaned against his lips, tightening his hold on Robert's ass, "Wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you."

Robby heaved for air, loving the strong grip, and licked Eames' mouth before answering breathlessly, "Yeah, same here." 

That made the other man laugh into the kiss and start working on Robert's buttons, revealing his smooth and pale chest and torso to explore more skin with eager fingers, making him gasp when a hand started toying with his nipples. It has been too long since he was touched that way and he was getting drunk on it.

"Saw what makes you moan like a good whore more than enough times to know how to work your lovely body," Eames chuckled, "Usually it's easy to tell when someone fakes in porn, but you were always such an honest, sensitive little slut."

If the words alone wouldn't make Robby moan then the sharp slap to his ass certainly did the job. He welcomed the stinging, light pain and rubbed harder against the other man's thigh, wanting nothing more than to get another one while he rode Eames' cock.

Eames ducked his head to take his other nipple in his mouth and suck on it, making Robby give off a high-pitched whine at the delicious feeling. Eames did it better than some of his previous castmates, rolling the nub between his teeth lightly and sucking hard. The hand previously occupied with kneading his ass was now undoing his pants with practiced ease, quickly shoving it down Robby's trembling thighs, only to freeze at the sight underneath it for a minute and groan.

"Fuck's sake, are you going to a shoot? Or are you here to have a little date with one of the higher-ups? Are you someone's personal little bitch?" he sounded frustrated and turned on at the same time, hands groping Robby's stocking-clad legs and pulling back the garters to snap at the tender flesh beneath.

Robert swallowed his embarrassment, blush spreading, and bit his lower lip, unable to look up at Eames as he answered, "No, nothing like that, I'm just, I just like being... pretty," he whispered the last word so quietly that he thought Eames might not even hear it but the other man chuckled and slid to his knees in front of him.

"Oh, baby, you are the prettiest, believe me," Eames mouthed against his leg, leaving a line of kisses all the way along the soft material covering it and bit at the garters and the meat of his exposed thigh, eliciting a soft yelp, "The most beautiful, cute and pretty little slut that has ever lived, you are, Bobby. Can't get enough of you. Want to fucking devour you."

Bobby's whimper at the words melted into a surprised moan as Eames' kisses moved to his erection, still confined within the lacy, pink panties he wore.

"Could eat your tiny, little cock. It's so adorable," he licked and mouthed at the tenting underwear, further spreading the wet patch on it from the pre-come with his saliva. He suddenly grabbed Robby's hips and forcefully turned him around, slapping his butt again as it came in front of his face with a chuckle, "But I'd rather eat this sweet fucking ass that I dream about every goddamn night."

Robert could barely hold back his shriek as Eames gave his right asscheek a harsh bite, unable to turn with the strong grip keeping him in place. That would definitely leave a mark. The larger man pulled back with another slap to the cheek as if sealing the bitemark and tugged down the strawberry-patterned panties, only to groan in disbelief again, thumbing at the base of the pink plug peaking out.

"You're such a fucking whore, Bobby, I love it," he said before pulling out the plug and before Robert could let a needy whine slip-free he quickly replaced the absence with a hungry mouth, stuffing the dripping hole with his hot tongue, licking inside like a starving man. 

Robby muffled his scream into the back of his hand, resting his sweating forehead on the cool surface of the mirror, hole clenching around the muscle in him when looking at their own reflection. God, but did they make a picture; Robert red-faced, salivating on his own sleeve, shirt and suit undone, pants shoved down to his trembling knees to reveal his white stockings held up by the garters, pink panties pushed down enough to reveal his aching little cock and let the man behind his pushed out bottom eat him out like he was the most delicious thing he has ever tasted.

When Eames' tongue was joined by two of his thick fingers to scissor him open and they brushed against his prostate, Robert came so hard he saw stars with a shout that could definitely be heard by anyone standing outside of the elevator door.

Eames laughed as Robby's legs gave out and his trembling body slid down into his lap like a rag doll, limp and boneless in the larger man's strong arms, head lolling to the side on the big shoulder it rested on to mouth at the scratchy bearded neck in gratitude.

"Quite a mess you left behind, Bobby, look at that. You really are that fucking needy, huh? Dirty little brat." Eames grabbed his jaw to turn his face to the front, showing him his come splattered and sliding down the pristine mirror. Robert huffed, still high on his orgasm, and leaned forward, licking long lines up the mirror, cleaning the surface of his release thoroughly. The act made Eames groan even louder than before.

"My God, you're the most perfect little slut, aren't you? Made to be a fucking porn star," he pulled Robby out of his lap to stand up and unbuckle his pants, pushing it open enough to reveal his underwear-clad erection, "Give me that fucking signature, baby."

Robby smiled up dreamily from where he was kneeling on the floor, still hazy as he crawled close and traced the pulsing length with his tongue cheekily, maintaining eye contact with the man above him, sucking a wet kiss onto the material before pulling his cock out.

God, Eames was huge. He would have honestly rethought taking him, if not for being trained for pleasuring above-average sized men for the last year. Now he only salivated and wrapped his lips around the head before bobbing down slowly to take more of it in with a happy moan. He missed sucking dick so much, having Eames' in his mouth made him almost cry with joy.

He moved down further, relaxing his throat and using his tongue like he was taught, swallowing around the large length as Eames grabbed at his hair to move his head around him with a satisfied moan, pumping into his mouth slowly until his coarse pubic hair was tickling Robert's nose.

"Incredible. No one could take me all the way down before like that. You are the most talented little slut I've ever met. Such a good boy for daddy, Bobby, so proud of you."

Robert's spent cock gave an interested twitch at the praise, making him whimper around the length in his mouth, sending pleasant vibrations through it. Eames moaned and thrust in harder before pulling back completely, keeping Robby back from chasing after his erection with the grip he had in his hair. He slapped his spit-slick cock against Robby's red, puffy lips, making him open his mouth further and push out his tongue to invite it back in with a needy whine.

"Slow down, love, or I will come right now, fuck. As much as I want to paint your pretty face with my load, I'd much rather fill that ass first. You want me to fuck you, don't you, Bobby?"

Robert could only whimper and nod eagerly with teary eyes. God, he wanted it so badly. Eames slapped his mouth again with his cock, tutting.

"Now, now, Bobby, you have to use your words, don't you? You've been taught well to use that pretty mouth to beg as well as suck, I know. Be a good boy and ask daddy nicely for what you want."

Robert's gaze only strayed away from the eye contact to give another appreciative glance to Eames' hard length, "I want you to fuck me, daddy, please," his voice still had an innocent tone even though it was rough from use.

Eames grinned before lifting Robert suddenly off the floor, "That's all you had to say, baby boy." 

He made quick work in discarding Robert's pants and panties completely; throwing the trousers on the floor carelessly while tucking the pink lacy thing in his own pocket.

"A little souvenir for a fan."

He pinned Robert against the cool wall, strong hands grabbing the underside of his thighs to keep him hoisted up in the air. Robby wasted no time in wrapping his legs around the larger man's waist and his arms around his shoulders, gasping at Eames' strength. He felt dainty and delicate in his arms.

"I'll try to be gentle," Eames whispered against his lips.

"Please, don't," Robert whimpered.

When Eames pushed in they groaned in unison at the incredible feeling. Robert could only claw at Eames' shirt at the delicious stretch, keening like a cat as he slowly pushed inside his hole all the way. He felt as if an annoying itch has been finally scratched with a big cock inside of him again.

Eames breathed for a minute after bottoming out, adjusting to the tight vice wrapped around him, sucking a hickey against Robert's collarbone. When Robby started to whine and try to grind down on his length he chuckled breathlessly and started to move his hips at the needy demand.

"Such a hungry little whore," he teased, moving with increasing speed and strength.

Robert nibbled on his neck to muffle his moans at the lovely feeling, leaving tiny marks behind above his collar. His body rocked against the cold surface at every shove, Eames easily manhandling his thin frame. He felt so small and cute.

Eames nudged his cheek with his nose, asking for a kiss, which Robert happily provided, leaving sloppy wet trails against his beard as he licked around his mouth.

"You're the hottest fucking thing, you know that? Fucking envied those lucky bastards that got to fuck you," Eames muttered into the kiss, his movements becoming increasingly harder and faster, punching out sweet sounds from the pliant body in his arms.

"No one can compare to you," Robert moaned, "Feels so good, daddy, love you so much."

He might have sounded dick-crazed and out of his mind but the words only brought Eames closer to the edge, lifting the legs in his hold higher, almost bending Robby in half, and with the new angle, he nailed his prostate with every delicious push.

"You are daddy's favorite little whore, Bobby, fuck, such a perfect little angel for daddy."

Robert couldn't hold back his screams or his fast approaching orgasm at the third hit, blacking out for a few seconds with the intensity.

Eames groaned at the sight of Robby painting his own tummy with his second release and thrust more forcefully as the hole around him clenched almost painfully. He gave a few more rough shoves before coming deep inside the sensitive body trembling in his hold.

Robert's exhausted body sagged in the strong arms still keeping him pinned to the wall, heaving for air and letting Eames pepper wet kisses along his collarbones and neck, slowly moving up to his cheeks and finally to his mouth.

Eames broke the lazy kiss with a breathless laugh, "This was so fucking hot. I can't believe I fucked my favorite porn star. This is crazy."

Robert huffed tiredly at the loss of contact and leaned back in to reclaim the kiss, "I'm not a porn star anymore. I had to quit," he pouted against the other man's lips.

Eames chuckled again, "Well, that's heartbreaking but it's still pretty crazy that I fucked my crush at work. In the elevator of all places. I'll probably get yelled at for being late, but fuck, it was worth it."

Reality suddenly hit Robert like a train, snapping him out of his post-orgasmic haze. He gasped and looked at his watch; he was fucking late too. 

He squirmed against Eames' hold on him, trying to get the larger man to finally release him but Eames only nuzzled closer and kissed his neck again.

"Nah, baby, I want to stay inside you a bit more. My boss' fucking kid is coming over today to inspect his inheritance and I don't want to fucking entertain some brat. Rather stay for round two."

Robert tried to kick his way out of his arms, whining that he had to go too until Eames sighed and finally withdrew from his now sloppy and used hole, putting him down gently. Robby still held onto his shoulders, unsteady on his feet as Eames kneeled down to stuff his hole again with the pink plug, keeping his release in and wiped off his come-stained tummy with a tissue. He redressed him in his pants, even helping with buttoning his shirt up when he stood again, kissing him through the whole process.

"I don't want to let you go, you're too fucking precious," Eames murmured against his lips when he finished dressing up Robert like a doll.

Robert hummed, pulling out a pen from his suit pocket and took Eames' hand that was busy groping him, writing down his number together with his name and a little heart on his palm. Eames laughed.

"I thought you said you didn't have a pen."

Robert looked up with mischief in his eyes and put the pen into Eames',-now inked,- palm, "And I don't. I'm waiting for someone to return it on a dinner date together with my panties."

Eames' smile turned lustful as he pulled Robert closer with a hand on his waist, "You're making it very hard to leave, you know that, Bobby?"

Robert didn't break the eye contact as he pushed the 'emergency stop' button again to reopen the door, "Sadly you have to," he replied with a small peck to Eames' lips and suddenly shoved him out the door.

Eames could barely gather himself as he looked back to Robert slowly disappearing behind the closing elevator door with a cheeky grin and a little wave.

When the doors closed again and the lift resumed its way towards his floor his smile fell and he sighed as he looked at his watch again. His father will be pissed.

When the door reopened he walked to his father's office with quick steps that reminded him painfully of his previous activities and the plug inside his hole. He knocked once and stepped inside to see his father reading some documents at his desk.

"Robert, you're late," he said without looking up, "You remember what I said about being late."

"I'm sorry daddy," Robby started nervously, "I was here on time, you can ask the front desk, but the elevator broke and I've been stuck there until now."

That made his father finally look up with a frown, thinking for a minute before standing and walking towards him.

"If that is true, then I will look past it now. I can see that being confined in a small space for so long had quite an effect on you," his eyes rowing over Robert's disheveled state pointedly, "You have been quite well behaved since you stopped doing... your little hobby," he stood in front of Robert and put a heavy hand on his thin shoulder, "I am glad that you have learned your lesson and I am willing to lift your grounding if you promise to never go back to those people. Can you do that, Robert?"

Robby nodded eagerly, biting at his lower lip, "Yes, daddy."

His father gave a brief up-curl of his lips, not quite a smile, couldn't be ever capable of that, but that was the closest thing to it, "Good boy, Bobby," and pet his shoulder before leading him back to the hallway.

Robert shuddered at the praise and the feeling of Eames' seed dripping down his thighs as he followed behind his father.

"I will have someone inspect the elevator later. First, we will meet with the board, afterwards I want you to have a look around the premises, I have already sent for someone to be so kind and show you around, they should be here any minute."

The elevator opened just as they reached it, and out of it stepped a hurried-looking Eames, almost running straight into Robert's father. The hickeys Robert left behind only minutes before stood out prominently against his neck, making his father raise a judgemental brow.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Fischer, but the elevator was broken and-" his rambling was cut off with a raise of the older man's hand.

"It is quite alright, Eames, I know, my son has been kind enough of notifying me of the problem," he stepped aside to reveal Robby's slight frame behind himself, making Eames' eyes widen as he saw him again, "He was stuck there himself and late because of it as well."

Eames was staring at Robert, completely frozen, seemingly forgetting his boss standing in front of him if not for his next quiet question, "Your son?"

"Ah, yes, I do believe an introduction is in order. Eames, this is my son, Robert, you will be showing him around the premises today."

Robby shyly reached out with a hand, his blush resurfacing, "Pleasure meeting you."

Eames' frozen state warmed up with a predatory smile slowly spreading across his face, taking Robert's hand to give it a gentle shake.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a kudo and a comment (I love them so much) and check out my Tumblr at abusivelittlebunny where I post art as well ;)


End file.
